The Diary of Sam Puckett
by JuliIsMe
Summary: From a very early age Sam Puckett has kept a diary. Here is a look into it.


**This seems like a fun idea. Warning, this will probably be long and boring and you probably will find no interest in it. Or maybe you will, who knows? I'm sorry you guys. I have writers block and I need to get it out so here we go. WARNING: Tuesday, November 6th 2012 is a graphic fight scene with adult language and suicidal thoughts. Read at your own risk.**

_Saturday, August 18th 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I might be going crazy. Actually, scratch that, I know I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy because I actually think that I might still have feelings for the queen of nubs himself, Freddie Benson. I don't know what's gotten into me, but if it doesn't get out soon, I think I might die within the near future. Actually, I'll probably be the one to kill myself, because imagine how embarrassing it would be to be rejected by a nub. Just the thought makes me shake with fear. So diary, for my own good, I must stay strong and ignore any feelings except for the feeling to eat. That's the only good feeling left. _

_Sam _

_Tuesday, August 21 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_I was talking to Carly today and she said that she was talking to Freddie and then she told me something that she said she wasn't supposed to tell. I promised I wouldn't tell anybody, and it's not like anyone but me is ever going to read my diary, right? Anyway what Carly told me was that Freddie had told her that he still likes me. I actually think I passed out when that happened so I can't remember what happened next. Anyway, Diary, someone's at the door so I have to go. I hope it's not the cops. If it is you didn't see nothing. _

_Sam_

_Wednesday, August 22 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_Ugg. I hate writing in you two days in a row, but I figured I didn't want to keep you in suspense. Not that you can be in suspense because you're a diary. Damn logic. Anyway it wasn't the cops at the door yesterday. It was Freddie. He was there with a box of roses, chocolate, a giant teddy bear, and the In Plain Sight Box Set in his arms. He apologized to me and said that he still loved me. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Then I took the chocolate. He brought everything else inside. We watched all four seasons of In Plain Sight in a row and feel asleep in each other's arms. Long story short it was the best night ever. Even if Freddie is a flirt. _

_Sam_

_Tuesday, November 6th 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today may have been the worst day of my life. Carly is such a slut and I can't believe her. I can barely stand to write down her name. She tried to make out with Freddie and when I asked her what she was doing she called me a whore. Then she slapped me and I fell down onto the concrete and almost broke my head open. When I woke up I was in a hospital. Freddie was the only one who showed up. Not even my own mother showed up. Do you know how much that hurt me? It hurt me more then the fall. As soon as I get out of the hospital I'm moving in with Freddie. He just bought his own place and it turns out he's the only one who ever loved me. This day sucks diary. I hope tomorrow is better._

_Sam_

_Monday, January 6th 2014_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been busy with school and life. I wanted to write this down because I think you should be the first to know that Freddie proposed to me today! We know that we're too young to get married but we've loved eachother since forever and can't wait to get married. I never thought I would be excited about marrying a nub. I never even thought that one day I would marry a nub. Never say never right? God I hate that song_

_Sam_

_Sunday, April 6th 2014 _

_Dear Diary,_

_After today I won't write another entry and that's mainly because I feel it's sort of nubish to keep a diary as an adult, so I'm just going to leave you off with one final word of advice before I get married and get on with my life. Find good friends, ditch the bad boys, wait for the good ones, never take a single day for granted, and lastly: what ever you do, do not be a nub. Well Diary, I guess this is it for us. We're gonna go our separate ways now. Me, on to get married. You, a drawer. So have fun in there. _

_Love,  
Sam._

__**I hope that you guys somehow found that enjoyable! So if you liked it, or if you hated it please review. By the way I'm looking for someone to be my co-author so if anyone would like to apply for the job please PM me and unless you suck you will most likely get the job. **

**So good luck. Hopefully you don't suck. And review unless you want me to eat you in your sleep. I've eaten people before. **

**Alright have a nice week. I love you guys and don't forget to review.**

**Juli**


End file.
